


Midnight Comfort

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Don't play horror games at night!, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, MekaMechanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: When Hana decided to play a horror game in the late hours on a Saturday night she realised that after getting jump scared a few too many times she is too afraid to sleep. Thankfully her girlfriend is around to help her out.





	Midnight Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I did a similar one with Genji and D.Va but I thought it sucked, plus with Brigitte just released the time to make a cute fanfic about these two is now! Yeah, it's short but I consider this to be short and sweet. Feel free to leave suggestions on what mekamechanic fics you would like and I'll see what I can do.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What kind of noob plays horror games at midnight. Oh right, me." Hana aka D.Va said quietly to herself as she took a sip from her soda can.

Hana had been playing a new horror released that had caught her attention, in the effort to prove that she wasn't a child she went to play the game late at night, lights off and headphones on. Sadly for her, she was not prepared for what was to come and ended up closing the game and proceeding to make her way to the kitchen where she sat at the table and drank some soda. There was no way she was going to get to sleep after that experience and she only had herself to blame. And now here she was in a white tank top and pink sleep shorts trying to stay awake.

"Hey, Hana..." A voice suddenly said causing Hana to jump and quickly look at the entrance.

"Oh, hey Brigitte. What are you doing up so late?" Hana said as she took another sip of her drink.

The task had proven difficult as her hands shook as she almost missed her mouth. Brigitte seemed to have been in her workshop judging by the fact she was still in her work attire.

"I was just working on something in the workshop, then I came here to have a mochaccino before I headed to my room for the night. Why are you so up late hmm?" Brigitte asked as she approached her little girlfriend.

The relationship between the two was not unknown, they had feelings for each other the moment they met. It was only last month they had declared they took a step further and were now in a romantic relationship. Hana sighed as she looks down at the soda, she was about to have another sip before it was taken away from her.

"Hana, you know you shouldn't drink soda at night especially at this hour. Are you trying to do an all-nighter?" Brigitte said placing the can in the fridge to be had at a proper time.

Hana looked down with a guilty look. She was too scared to tell Brigette that she was afraid to sleep due to the game she had played.

"I'm fine, just um I'm going to do a late night stream! Yeah, that's it. Need to stay awake as best I can you know?" Hana said bringing at the D.Va personality, however, she wasn't convincing Brigitte.

"You never do late night streams, you told me yourself," Brigitte said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I decided to do one now. Better late then never right?" Hana said giving a fake smile.

Still, Brigitte was unconvinced as she prepared the coffee machine. Rather getting out the one cup she got a second cup which Hana noticed. 

"Sötnos, I know you're lying. What's happened that you are having to lie about it?" Brigitte said as she continued to work on making the two drinks.

"Naneun gongpo geim-eseo museowoseo jam-eul jal su eobs-eossda." Hana said in Korean as she continued to look down in embarrassment.

"Hana, you know I can't speak Korean," Brigitte said chuckling as she finished preparing the two mochaccino's and placed them on the table.

Hana took the warm cup in her hands before letting out a deep breath.

"I got scared in a horror game and now I can't sleep! There now you can laugh at me." Hana said as she took a sip of the drink as the warm liquid warmed her up.

Brigitte gave a soft smile but never laughed. Hana looked up and noticed this before she looked at her girlfriend with an annoyed look.

"What are you smiling about? Is it amusing seeing a pro gamer get scared by a horror game?" 

"No, not at all. I'm smiling at the fact that you lied just so you could hide the fact you got scared. I mean come on, we all get scared." Brigitte said as she placed her hand on top of Hana's holding it gently.

"Well yeah but, for a pro gamer like myself to get scared by a horror game so badly just feels so embarrassing," Hana said as she looked down.

Brigitte took a sip of her drink before using her hand to then lift Hana's chin up. She pecked the gamers lips and smiled softly.

"Just because you got scared by a game doesn't mean your reputation as a pro gamer is going to be destroyed. I remember you talking about a horror game, saying it was supposed to be on a new level of horror. I'm sure others have gotten scared."

Hana's cheeks had gone red after Brigitte had kissed her but that didn't stop her from listening to what she was saying either. It was true, others had played it and the recommendations had stated it was scary and no one could be immune to it. Anyone that claimed to be, were liars.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still..." Hana was interrupted as Brigitte's finger was placed over her lips.

"No more of this 'but still' scenarios. Just finish your drink, relax and we can head to bed together. And we can watch a movie or something." Brigitte said as she smiled sweetly at Hana.

"What kind of movie?" Hana said curiously.

"I was thinking Saw." 

Hana glared at her girlfriend as she slapped her arm.

"Not funny."

"Hehehe, sorry Hana. Jokes aside we can watch something cute if you want."

Hana rolled her eyes as she finished her drink and stood up. Brigitte did the same and took Hana's hand in her own. As much as Brigitte could be a tease she was still sweet and had a heart of gold which Hana claimed as her own. The two would then walk to Brigitte's quarters and spend some time together watching a short film before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Swedish-  
> Sötnos = Sweetie
> 
> Korean-  
> Naneun gongpo geim-eseo museowoseo jam-eul jal su eobs-eossda = I got scared in a horror game and I can't sleep


End file.
